Things We Lost In The Fire
by hotelchelsea
Summary: "People in town knew me as Ace Merrill's baby sister, and now... now they knew me as the girl who made a huge mistake one night with the wrong boy."
1. Chapter 1

"Winnie, calm down. You don't want to make yourself sicker than you already are." My best friend Connie Palermo looked up from a pamphlet about measles that she'd gotten from the waiting room.

"I am calm." I lied. How could I be calm really? In any minute the doctor would walk into his office with a folder, a folder that contained possible results that could change my life permanently.

"It's probably just the stomach flu like you thought. It's been pretty bad around town, my brother just got over it." Connie said, shifting about uncomfortably in the unfashionable and itchy tweed chair that she had to sit in. Dr. Stone's office was unusually tidy and dim. It smelled of dust and cough syrup. I hated coming here. I avoided the doctor's office as much as possible, but since I hadn't been able to keep a meal down for almost three weeks now, my brother had forced me into going.

"It don't explain me being late. My period is always on time." I sighed, growing more anxious by the second.

"It could be something else Winnie….you dunno yet."

Before I could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Sure enough Dr. Stone had entered the office with a frumpy beige folder in his arms, I could clearly see the words "MERRILL, GWENDOLYN" printed clearly on the white label. I held my breath and bit hard into my cheek. I wished that none of this was happening.

"Good afternoon Gwendolyn. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Stone said with that dry and drawling voice he had, I hated him and I hated how he called me by my full name.

"Alright I guess. Still sick." I just wanted him to skip the small talk and get on with it.

"Well we got the bloodwork in this morning…." Dr. Stone's tone was so neutral that I couldn't tell if it was good or bad news he was about to share. "I'm afraid that this is no stomach flu Gwendolyn, you are indeed pregnant."

It all changed for me in those few words. It was all true, I really was having Richard Chambers' baby.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, are you ever going to tell me who the father is?" Connie shot me a sideward glance from the driver's seat, her hands gripped so tightly around the steering wheel that her knuckles were white. The drive home was painfully awkward. I could tell Connie was still trying to wrap her head around what just happened, I was trying to do the same.

Connie had tried to get the answer out of me from the moment I told her about my suspicions that this wasn't any normal stomach flu. I couldn't even come up with a way to tell her, I didn't think I'd ever have to if I hadn't been pregnant.

"Winnie….I only want to help you— please." Connie sighed, keeping her eyes on the road.

"No."

"Winn-"

"Fine. If you really wanna know so bad, I'll tell you." I snapped. "It was Ritchie."

Connie's car screeched to a halt, and I was thrown forward. "Jesus!" I cried. We stopped flat in the middle of the empty highway and she turned to me. Her face was drained of colour, her brown eyes wide as saucers.

"_What?!" _She cried, "Ritchie as in Ritchie Chambers— your brother's best friend? Eyeball Chambers?!"

"Yes! Okay!?" I cried.

"But I thought you two hated each other!" Connie looked absolutely horrified.

"I thought so too." I chuckled, when I saw Connie wasn't laughing with me I stopped. "It was a mistake—it wouldn't have happened if we hadn't been drinking." I mumbled.

"Were you on the pill?"

"No."

"Well why not?!"

I shrugged.

"Well shit Winnie, did he at least wear a rubber?!"

"Oh for fuck sake! Obviously not!" I shouted, my eyes started to sting with tears. I couldn't even fathom that any of this was happening. There was a long silence between the two of us, there still wasn't a car in sight so we both sat quietly. "I'm sorry." I croaked, "It's just…I don't know."

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know." I sniffed, "I was kinda thought that all this was gonna go away so I wouldn't have to."

"It's okay…" Connie said, "It's all going to work out. It's gonna be fine."

"How though?!" I sobbed, "I can hardly manage to take care of myself! How the hell am I gonna take care of my own child? Never mind telling Eyeball about this, how the fuck am I going to tell my brother that his best friend knocked me up?!"

Connie opened her mouth to speak but she instantly shut it. She knew I was right, there was nothing she could really do and nothing was going to be okay. I was fifteen years old, and I was going to be a mother. That was the unavoidable factor.

We drove the rest of the way home in silence, not a word was spoken until Connie pulled up in front of my sorry shack of a house. I looked at it in disgust, Ace never bothered to keep the house in decent shape. With each day our house looked more and more like it was only being held together by a few rusty nails. It was by far one of the ugliest houses in Castle Rock.

I got out of the car without a word, I couldn't think of anything to say to the girl I had known since kindergarten. There was nothing to say really, it wouldn't change the outcome of my situation.

"Winnie?" Connie called after me. I looked over my shoulder to see her sitting in the driver's seat of her convertible, a bit thrown off that I had left without saying goodbye.

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm here for you—right? I always will be, no matter what happens."

I forced a weak smile and nodded. "I know. Thanks."

"Call me later tonight okay?" Connie spoke over the growling engine of her car as she started it, she didn't drive away until I was on my front porch. I tried the door knob to the house and as usual it was locked. I cursed out in frustration, Ace was always locking the fucking door. I beat on the mite-infested hunk of wood that somewhat resembled an entry to my home.

There was no answer, and I tried again. Nothing. I grew unbelievably frustrated and kicked the door as hard as I could. "For fucks sake Ace!" I yelled. "Would you stop locking the fucking door all the time?! " I banged on the door once more before it unexpectedly swung open. I was ready to take out all my frustrations on my brother until I realized that my brother wasn't there to answer. It was Eyeball Chambers himself. The boy with the thick scar on his left eyelid and that awful smug grin that was always permanently plastered on his face, I always had the strong urge to break his nose. Especially today.

"Hello Winnie." Eyeball mumbled, he looked just as uncomfortable as I did. Things had been especially awkward since the night of drunken bliss we shared together a few weeks back. We'd been doing everything we could to avoid one another, and that was pretty hard when you live in a town with 1250 people and the person was always at your house, even answering your goddamn door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it's nice to see you too sweetheart." Eyeball scoffed, leaning against the door frame.

"Is that Gwen?" I heard my brother's voice and I was more than relieved that Eyeball wasn't the only one here and I didn't have to be alone with him.

"Yeah." Eyeball called out to him, not to taking his eyes off me.

I awkwardly pushed past Eyeball and into my house, he didn't bother to move from his spot when I entered. Asshole. When I walked into the living room, I saw Ace and his loyal goons sitting in the living room. Ace's companions; Billy Tessio, Charlie Hogan, Jack Mudgett and Fuzzy Bracowicz all sat around the living room, drinking beer and from the smell, smoking a decent amount of marijuana. This was the usual scene I'd come home to.

"Heya' Winn." Ace said, "What's with you being home so early?"

"I dunno. I'm still not feeling well." I mumbled, which was true. I had a lot of shit to think about.

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?"

"Yeah. He just said it was some sort of bug is all." I lied, hoping to god that Dr. Stone would keep his promise and not say a word to my brother until I felt ready to tell him myself.

"Huh." Ace said, taking a drag off his cigarette. "What are his orders?"

"Just to rest I guess." I shrugged. I could feel Eyeball watching me from the front entrance, I didn't look back to see his expression. I didn't want to.

"Go lay down. I'll get you some ginger ale." Ace sighed, putting out his cigarette in one of the many ashtrays scattered around the house.

I trudged up the stairs and went into my room. Throwing myself on my bed. I'd left here this morning hoping for the best, that I was really just sick with something. Instead I was going to have a baby. I had no idea if Eyeball would help me out or not, I couldn't even fathom that I was having his child. The father of my child was the boy that I had grown up with all my life, the boy who used to rip the heads of my dolls and flush them down the toilet. The boy that I always hated and to had put up with.

There was a knock at my door and sure enough Ace was standing in the doorway with a red plastic cup of ginger ale. "Do you need a bucket?" Ace asked me, walking into my room and putting down the drink on my night stand.

"Nah, it's fine." I mumbled, "Where's Mom?"

"She's still in Portland." Ace sighed, "I doubt the she'll be back this week."

"Oh."

"Get some sleep okay? The boys and I are gonna blow this joint anyway so we won't cause any more noise." Ace said.

"Okay. Have fun."

Ace awkwardly patted me on the head and left the room, I listened to Ace and the boys hooting and hollering as they ran outside and jumped into their car. The tires screeched and I listened until I couldn't hear their car anymore. I loved my brother, but I was really glad he was gone so I could have the house to myself. With Ace's constant parties recently, I hadn't a wink of sleep.

All I wanted was to forget that I was ever in that doctor's office. I wanted to go back in time and stop myself from being so goddamn foolish that night with Eyeball. But of course if you're part of the Merrill family, things never go your way.

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks to TheGoofyCat and CastleRockGirl so much for the reviews! You guys are the sweetest.<strong>

**I'm maybe thinking of making a little soundtrack for this story! If you guys are interested in that, I'll make one up for you guys! **

**Hope you all had an amazing Halloween c:**

**All the best my darlings. ~**


	3. Chapter 3

_His lips tasted like whiskey and mint gum. His hands were rough against my naked skin, his callused fingertips circled around my breasts. The window to my room was wide open and we couldn't help but both shiver. With each and every movement he grew out of breath, groaning into the crook of my neck. The mix of intoxication and sex was almost too much for the both of us. _

_"Good god I love you." Eyeball slurred._

My eyes snapped open and I felt the sudden urge to take my brain out of my skull and stomp on it with all my might. Every second since it had happened, I'd been reliving the mistake I made with Eyeball, and now it was coming to me in my dreams.

My alarm clock read that it was only 7:04 am. It took me a moment to realize that the house was dead silent. There was no sound of Ace or any of his friends. I tiptoed to my window, the hardwood floors were exceptionally cold on my bare feet. I pulled my curtain back and peered into the driveway, there was no sign of Ace's car. I took a deep sigh of relief, at least there was one thing that was going my way. Peace and quiet and an empty house. I went downstairs and headed towards the kitchen, looking forward to eating in an absent household without a group of hungry teenage boys who carelessly ate all the food. I hoped to god that I could stomach some sort of food today, I was tired of throwing up and I was starving.

Before I could get to the fridge, I heard the front door open and I threw my head back in frustration. I took it back that things were going my way. I knew this blissful silence wasn't going to last. Things went from bad to worse when Eyeball Chambers had walked into my kitchen, we both shared the same confused expression as to why we were both in the same room. Where the hell was everyone else?

"Shit.. I wasn't expecting you to be up this early." Eyeball scratched the back of his head.

"I wasn't expecting you to be in my kitchen." I snapped, turning back to the fridge. I knew it wasn't fair to be so bitter to towards him, especially now that he was going to be the father of my unborn child, but I couldn't help it. I resented him for doing this to me, even though it wasn't exactly his fault.

"Ace and the guys went to get some things for tonight, I offered to stayed back and watch over you while they were gone. Jus' went out for a smoke break."

"Wait… what's tonight?" I asked Eyeball.

"Uh— another party." My heart sank. The last thing I need now was the entire town stuffed into our house.

"Just great." I snapped.

"What's been up with you lately?" Eyeball took a couple of steps closer to me and I backed away a bit.

"Nuthin." I shrugged. _If he only knew…._

"You're good at a lot of things, but lying aint' one of them Winn." Eyeball sighed. "You got your brother all worried."

"Just leave me alone okay?" I retorted, cutting off the conversation. I turned away from him and headed back up the stairs.

"Look— if this is about that night— when we—" Eyeball tried his best to spit out what he was trying to say. "We jus' can't keep avoiding each other like this."

We looked at each other for a few seconds, I noticed the something foreign in his eyes; something that I'd never seen in him before. Sadness; pure and true. I forced myself to look away and continue up the stairs, regretting every step I took to get to my bedroom. I heard the front door close a few minutes later. He was gone.

—

The sounds of drunken chatter and music had become familiar to me, but it hadn't ceased to drive me insane. I'd locked myself in my bedroom three hours ago and now I had run out of things to do. My stomach ached with hunger and my head pounded. I couldn't get any stress-free rest because every six minutes someone would try my doorknob to see if it was unlocked. I hated that part about Ace's parties the most, people just loved to come in my room and fuck around. That was one of the reasons I'd forced myself to stay for these stupid parties, so I could guard my bedroom. My bedroom was one of the most important places to me, it was my safe haven. I never liked anyone in there.

The phone rang and I almost jumped out of my skin. I took a moment to collect myself before I grabbed the phone off the hook. "Hello?" I tried my best to speak over the drunken yelling on the other side of my door.

"You forgot to call me last night. I've been worryin'." I heard Connie on the other line.

"Shit I'm sorry… I practically went to bed as soon as I got home."

"It's all good. How are you?"

"Peachy." I grunted. "I can't avoid Eyeball no mater how hard I try. Now he's answering my goddamn door and eating all the cornflakes."

"Aw shit. Have you told tell him yet?"

"No." I sighed, "But he knows something is up. He's smarter than I thought, I'll give him credit for that."

"Uh Winnie? What the hell is going on over there?" Connie asked me, the sounds of broken glass and laughter made it hard to speak or hear.

"Take a guess." I mumbled.

"Are you serious? Another party?!"

"Uh-huh." There was a knock on my door and I yelled at them to get lost. They knocked again, this time it sounded more frantic. "Listen Connie, someone is at my door, I'll call you back."

"Huh? Oh—okay. See ya."

I hung up and got off my bed, there was another knock. "I know you're in there Winnie." Even over the chatter and the music I could recognize Eyeball's voice. Fuck. He really couldn't take a hint.

I opened my door to a very drunk and unkept Chambers boy. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were bloodshot, there was no doubt in my mind he was drunk or high on something; maybe both.

"Can I come in?" He put an unlit cigarette behind his ear, shoving his hands into his pockets. This was almost an exact repeat of the night when all of this had begun.

"Sure. Can't stop you anyway." I moved out of the way and shuffled back into my bedroom, taking a seat on the bed.

"Why are you being such a bitch to me huh?" Eyeball slurred. He may have been drunk but he wasn't stupid. He was right about my behaviour towards him. I knew deep down it wasn't right. "One minute you're fucking me, and the next minute you're turning the other cheek. What's with that?"

"That night was a mistake. We were drunk." I sighed. "And there's no need to call me names."

"You must think I'm goddamn blind. I know something is up with you."

I took a deep breath, looking out my bedroom window. There were cars packed bumper to bumper up and down the long streets, more party guests were arriving. I knew I needed to tell Eyeball sooner or later, and even though it was an awful thought; it may be a bit easier to tell him when he's drunk.

"Look Ace is freaking out over you."

"Yeah." I snorted, "He seems really concerned." I gestured to the noises coming from outside my door. "Just go away alright? I don't need this right now."

"Fine. Keep acting childish and hate me for no goddamn reason."

"Oh I have a good reason." I snapped.

"Great. What the hell did I do now? Breath!?"

"I'll tell you what you did!" I shouted, "You were too goddamn careless to put a condom on! And now—NOW! I'm having your baby!" I instantly wished I could swallow back the words I just spat out. It seemed like the party noises had died out and the only sound I could hear was Eyeball's shaky breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

"A-Are you saying—" Eyeball couldn't even finish his sentence, he looked as if he'd been slapped in the face; and I guess the unexpected news did in a way. "Winnie…."

"I'm sorry Eyeball." My voice cracked, my eyes starting to sting with the tears I was trying my best to hold back. "I didn't want to tell you this way."

"You're pregnant?" Eyeball looked like he was about to faint, he was trembling. I'd never seen him so distraught before.

I couldn't find the words to confirm, so I just nodded. My eyes were glued to the ground, I couldn't look at him.

"How long have you known?"

"I found out yesterday." I whispered, finally allowing the tears to seep from my eyes.

"That's why you were at the doctor….why you were sick…" Eyeball ran a shaky hand through his hair, he slowly paced around the floor before taking a seat on my bed, his head in his hands. "Jesus Christ. Am I really gonna be a father?"

"Yes." I said, and what Eyeball did next completely surprised me. He started to weep. Eyeball hid his face, he was deeply ashamed. I wasn't exactly sure what to do, In all my life I'd never seen him shed a tear, and it broke my heart to see him that way.

"I can't— I don't know how to help you… I don't think I can." He stammered, refusing to look me in the eye.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't be no Dad." He sniffed. "I don't want your kid to be around me… I'm no good."

"Eyeball…" I went towards my bed, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged me off, standing up. His skin was pale and damp. I wished there was something I could do, but the only thing I could do was cry too.

"I gotta go…. I need to leave."

"Eyeball no— wait—" Before I could say anything else, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I felt like an asshole, but it wasn't just feelings; I was an asshole. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to tell him in that way. I may have disliked him, but he didn't deserve that. This was all my fault. I felt sicker than I had been for the past few weeks.

A couple of minutes later, I heard the awful sound of tires screeching and then the sound of a car speeding off. I didn't even have to look out my window to know it was Eyeball who had left. That was the first night I had let it all go and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a dead silent house once again, but this time I didn't feel relieved and happy about it like I usually did. I felt utterly and completely alone. I had to deal with myself and my shitty choices and there was no one to distract me from that.<p>

It took me an hour to get myself out of bed, the overwhelming guilt I had about how I handled things the night before had practically left me unable to do anything. I decided that I needed to clear my head with a hot shower, maybe get something to eat after that depending on how I was feeling.

I grabbed my towel off the floor and opened my bedroom door. Even though it had become routine that my home was converted into a party house every night, nothing could prepare me for the overwhelming mess that the aftermath of Ace's little shindig had left behind. The floor was covered in beer cans, bottles, cigarette butts, you name it. You couldn't even see the real floor. A photo of Ace and I as kids had been knocked off the wall and shattered, there was stains from god-knows-what on the walls.

I didn't know what I was expecting, I had started to get used to this whole party thing since it was happening almost every night. Now that it was Summer holidays, kids our age were bored out of their minds and free of school, so they were ready to let loose and party. What would be a better place than our house? Our parents were never around and no one would call the fuzz on us because people of all ages in Castle Rock were terrified of my brother, and if not terrified they were for sure intimidated.

I let out an annoyed sigh, doing my best to get though the ocean of garbage in the hallway. God knows what state the bathroom was in. I opened the bathroom door and sure enough it was filthy. "Goddamnit Ace." I hissed through my teeth, slinging my towel over my back and heading downstairs. Since the bathroom and bathtub were filled with garbage and the toilet was covered in vomit, I had no choice but to have to wash my hair in the sink. Well unless I wanted to get down on my hands and knees to clean it all up, but I had better things to do.

Walking downstairs, I found out I wasn't alone. This time it wasn't a bad thing, I was sort of relieved that I didn't have to be on my lonesome when I felt this shitty. Ace was fast asleep on the couch, a black lace bra clutched in hands. I couldn't help but snicker. It was never a dull moment for my brother when it came to girls.

I tiptoed across the room towards him, once I approached; I didn't bother waking him gently. I smacked upside the head as hard as I could. Ace jolted awake, and once he knew it was me he gave me the nastiest scowl he could muster.

"Well good morning to you too." Ace scoffed. "Here's some advice for next time, don't hit the hung-over guy. It's like poking the fuckin' bear with a stick."

"Oooh I'm shaking." I smirked, "Now, who's the lucky girl this time?" I gestured to the black bra that was still in his hand, he looked down at it and started to chuckle.

"She was visiting from California. Tits the size of melons, I swear." Ace snickered, chucking the bra across the room, it joined the rest of the trash on the floor.

"I really like what you've done with the place John." I shot him a judgy expression and Ace rolled his eyes, this was our usual dynamic.

"Yeah yeah, I'll clean it up. You better keep your digs to yourself though, or I'll make you help." Ace groaned, taking a huge stretch before getting up off the couch. "You're probably hungry aren't you? I'm fucking starving"

"Yeah I guess so." I shrugged, "If you're gonna feed me though, expect it to come right back up."

"Still sick huh?" Ace sighed. "What are you pregnant or somethin'?" Ace chuckled and my heart almost stopped, I tried my best to act like I wasn't affected by that comment.

"Hah. Hah." I mumbled. "What are the plans for food then?" I needed to change the subject as soon as possible before I started acting any more obvious.

"I was thinking of heading down to Blue Point Diner for breakfast. The other guys will be there." Ace said, and I cringed. The last thing I needed was to see Eyeball now.

"Meh. Greasy food probably won't sit too well with me. I'll just find something around here, you go ahead." I smiled, trying my best to act normal as possible. I hoped to god that Eyeball wouldn't say a word to anyone about what I had told him, part of me wanted to go to the diner just to stop Eyeball from saying anything; just in case.

"You sure?" Ace frowned.

"Uh-huh. But you better back to clean up this shithole though." I poked him in the chest.

"Why don't you get a head start?" Ace smirked, gesturing to the broom that was sitting in the corner.

"Hah. In your dreams." I said, punching him in the shoulder. Ace and I didn't have much to say to one another after that, he left and I was once again alone. Even though I didn't feel too good about being on my own at the moment, it was a hell lot better than the possible awkward run-in I would've had with Eyeball.

I stepped over the numerous beer cans and bottles, trying my best not to step on any glass with my bare feet. I headed over to the couch where Ace passed out moments before, turning on the T.V. I started to get involved in a cheesy soap opera that was on, in one scene there was a woman and her baby. It was crazy to think that in nine months, that would be me.


	5. Chapter 5

Four days later and there was no sign of Eyeball and every sign that he was avoiding me on purpose. The first few times Ace and his buddies hung around my house without Eyeball made me paranoid but not convinced that it was because of me. That changed when I'd overheard the guys talking about how weird and withdrawn Eyeball had been acting for the past few days; then I knew my suspicions to be true.

"So Eyeball really just ran off when you told him huh?" Connie had asked while she was painting her toenails an obnoxious shade of pink. I tried my best not to cringe about the open bottle of nail polish that Connie had balanced on my bed, it was a recipe for disaster and I knew it was only a matter of time before the bottle would tip over and soak my bed sheets. I had enough messes to clean up as it was.

"Yeah."

"He'll come around." Connie mumbled in concentration, focusing on perfecting her smallest toe with the right amount of polish.

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"Because it's Ritchie we're talking about here. He can be a real asshole, but he aint heartless." Connie said, "I mean I know you think he's the scum of the earth but he's not that bad."

"How would you know?" I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering what she was getting at. "I've been dealing with him since I could learn to fucking walk.

"I've hung out with him and Billy." Connie shrugged. "Few times now."

"What the hell is going on with you and Billy anyway?" Whenever we got into this subject Connie would do the best she could to avoid it. Connie had been denying speculations that she and Billy were hooking up for two years now, everyone in town; including Connie, knew it was true though.

"Nothing much. He's jus' a friend is all." Connie shrugged.

"Oh yeah. Just a friend who you let feel your tits." I giggled and Connie's mouth hung open, she chucked a pillow at me.

"Hey, at least I didn't get knocked up by a slop like Chambers!" Connie shot back, but instantly regretted it when she saw my face fall. "Aw shit— Winnie that was just plain insensitive. I'm so sorry."

"Nah. It's fine." I waved her off, even though it wasn't really fine. It must be nice to make jokes like that and not worry about things like how the hell you're going to afford food and shelter for the child that would be reality in nine months. Instead she was thinking about cute boys and Summer romances. I couldn't help but feel some sort of envy and bitterness towards her.

Connie and I didn't talk much after that, eventually Connie's guilt got the best of her and she made a lame excuse so she could leave. I was alone once again.

It wasn't long before Ace had come home for lunch, he worked at the local auto body shop to support the both of us. Since our dad had been sent off to jail once again for a year instead of a few months this time, and our mom was god knows where; we were pretty much on our own.

"Winnie?" Ace had called up the stairs.

"I'm up here!"

Ace came up stairs, leaning into the door frame like always. He knew not to come in my room without permission, he knew how important space was to me. Our old man never respected that, he used to barge into my room whenever he felt like it and decided to enlighten me with all the things that I'd done wrong in life. There was one time when I'd locked the door and Dad broke the fucking thing down, I got a few whips from a belt for that. Plus I had to use my savings from my paper route to replace the door.

"Psycho is playin' at the drive-in again." Ace said. "The guys and I are going to go see it and then camp out after. I was gonna leave you here, but the social worker gave me shit for leaving you home too much, so you're coming with."

"Do I have to?" I groaned, "I'm old enough to be alone you know."

"Not according to that bitch at social services you aren't." Ace said, "Besides, it is your favourite movie."

"Yeah it was— until I saw it another twelve times." I scoffed, what I had said was true. When you lived in a town as small as Castle Rock, the new movies that came into town didn't get switched out as often. Psycho had come out last year, and now it was still playing here.

"Pack an overnight bag and let's get going. If it's nice out, I'll even let you sleep out in the bed of Billy's truck."

"I don't really have a say in this— do I?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Asshole." I said in a quiet voice so that Ace wouldn't hear me, but unfortunately he had.

"Pack your bag or I'll do it for you." Ace said in a more serious tone that frightened me a little. "I'd rather leave you and your shithead attitude here. I'm only bringing you because I don't want the goddamn social workers on my ass again."

"Fine." I snapped.

"Eyeball and I will come get you after we're finished work." Ace said before I could say anything. I had forgotten for a split second that Eyeball worked at the same auto body shop as Ace. Just great. I'd be spending the night with Eyeball and there was no way out of it. I just hoped I could strike up another conversation with one of the guys and avoid Eyeball for as long as possible.

Four hours later, I found myself standing in our driveway; pouting with a packed duffel bag by my feet. I hated not being old enough to have a say in my own life, I guess I could understand why I needed some serious guidance, since now I was fifteen and pregnant with a child. But it still wasn't fair.

Eyeball's beat up convertible pulled into the driveway, making an awful screeching noise as it went to a sudden stop. The same awful screech I had heard when Eyeball had left after I told him the news.

"You're late." I snapped at Ace, picking up my bag and throwing it in the back. I tried my best to pretend that Eyeball wasn't in the driver's seat of the car I was getting into, but it was pretty difficult to ignore him because of the tense vibe he was giving off once I entered the vehicle.

"You better smarten up Gwen. I've worked all day and I haven't had enough to drink to deal with your goddamn whining." Ace mumbled, cranking the radio as high as it would go. Eyeball pulled out of the driveway and we continued on to his house, which was closer to the end of town; where the old bridge that took you off to Chamberlain, the next town over.

We pulled up to Eyeball's house and sure enough, Ace's loyal goons were sitting patiently on the porch sharing the last of their cigarettes.

"Get your bag and throw it into Billy's truck. You and Eyeball will be on inventory control. Make sure you keep our shit safe." My eyes widened and I tried to argue, make some sort of excuse to get me out of spending any alone time with Eyeball. Before I could decline the position of "inventory control" Ace gave me a rough slap on the shoulder that I guess was implied as an affectionate pat, and hopped out of the car.

I cursed under my breath, getting out of the car as well and walking over to Billy"s white pickup truck to chuck my bag into the bed of the truck. I couldn't believe this. How long was this streak of bad luck going to last?

"What? Did the babysitter cancel on you again?" Charlie sneered at Ace, gesturing to me.

Ace and the guys laughed, the only two people who didn't even crack a smile were Eyeball and I. Eyeball watched me from across Billy's driveway, I couldn't exactly read the expression on his face.

"Alright assholes. Is everything packed and ready?" Ace asked the group and they all nodded quickly and obediently. I wonder if Ace ever got tired of having friends who were scared shitless of him.

"We got the booze Billy?" Ace asked.

"Yeah."

"Grass?"

"Uh-huh."

"Smokes?"

"Yeah."

"Food?"

"Sir yes sir." Billy rolled his eyes and Charlie started to cackle, Ace shot a threatening glance his way and Charlie stopped right away.

"Act all smart about it now Tessio. But if you forgot something you better make sure now, or I'll be sure to beat the shit out of you." Ace pointed a finger towards Billy, and Billy awkwardly laughed before getting up and mumbling something under his breath, something about my brother that he probably wouldn't be too pleased to hear.

"Alright Eyeball. You'll follow behind us with Billy's truck?" Ace said to Eyeball and he nodded without a word. "Oh, and make sure you take good care of my baby sister."

It seemed like Eyeball and I internally cringed at his words at the same time. If Ace only knew that his baby sister was carrying the guy he trusted with his life's child. I had no idea if how to tell my brother, of even if I could for that matter.

Ace and the guys got into Eyeball's convertible, leaving the two of us alone. Eyeball got into the pickup first, I was hesitant about getting in. Once I did, Eyeball waited for my brother to start the car so we could follow. Once Ace and the guys were off, so were we.

I tried my best not to look at him, staring out of the window. I tried my best to make the dreary Castle Rock scenery seem interesting after fifteen years of living here, I was desperate for anything to distract me. I can't believe my brother would put just the two of us in a car together. I was just thankful it was only a ten minute ride to the drive in.

"Put your seatbelt on." Eyeball said and I couldn't help but jump, his voice was abrupt and startling.

"You're not wearing yours." I raised an eyebrow.

"Just put the damn thing on alright?" Eyeball snapped and I scowled, forcefully pulling the seatbelt over my body and aggressively slamming it into place.

"There. Happy?"

"Not even close." Eyeball mumbled, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Then what would make you happy Eyeball?"

"Do you really not see the concept of putting a fucking seatbelt on?" He snapped, "I don't think it's too much to ask that you stay safe, if I get into an accident I rather you not go flying through the windshield."

"Why do you care?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? What kind of question is that?" Eyeball turned to me, his eyes blazing. "I've always cared about you. It ain't my fault you've been a bitch to me since you learned to talk."

I opened my mouth to argue but I was too upset to muster up the energy. There wasn't any benefit in saying anything else.

This was going to be the longest ten minutes of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

"A small fries please." I mumbled, sifting through my purse for some change at the bottom of my bag that would cover the cost. The smell of deep-fried foods and popcorn made my stomach growl with anticipation. I had felt a bit better these past few days and I was frankly getting tired of ginger-ale and saltines as my daily diet. It was time for an upgrade.

"That'll be five cents please." The clean-cut looking boy said in a less-than-polite tone. He looked me up and down, sneering at my untidy appearance. He was probably expecting me to be in a fucking poodle skirt with a bible in hand. Bullshit. Instead I was wearing a grease-stained t-shirt of Ace's and a pair of jeans, my brown hair untidy and in tangles down to my waist. Oh and you couldn't forget the unfortunate label, "One of those scumbag Merrill kids" permanently branded into my reputation.

I sighed, finally finding a nickel at the very bottom of my bag. I slapped the nickel on the counter and the boy flinched, he was certain I was going to assault him. Just because I was related to the rebellious and infamous Ace Merrill didn't mean I was always out for blood. But people like this crumb definitely made it tempting.

"Well would you look at this…" I heard a voice behind me and I turned around to see someone whom I didn't expect. It was a girl with a tight pencil skirt and a blouse that was buttoned down far enough to see her lacy bra underneath, her blonde hair was in big loose curls. I knew who she was immediately, Patricia Marsh; Eyeball's on and off flame since middle school. The Jayne Mansfield look-a-like. We never liked one another much.

"Patricia…I thought you moved to Portland." I said without the slightest bit of enthusiasm.

"Well, I wanted to visit my pop for a bit. My Ma's new husband is a pervert." She shrugged. "You seen Eyeball around? I've been lookin'."

"How would I know?" I shrugged.

"Good point. I forgot he hates you." Patricia flipped her hair over her shoulder and beamed. "I'll see you around."

"Wouldn't count on it." I mumbled, and she waved goodbye before walking off. I was hoping when Patricia's parents divorced and she moved away with her mom, that she would stay there.

Once my french fries were ready, I didn't even take time to let them cool. I shoved a handful of deep-fried burning potato in my mouth and tried my best not to wince. I was starving.

The movie hadn't started yet and some pre-show cartoons were playing, people were either setting up a good spot or were meeting up with friends before the movie would start and they'd have to get back. I located my brother and his group at the very front, smoking some weed before the show was about to start. Eyeball quickly glanced over at me before tuning back to his intense argument with Charlie about how much it would cost to replace a windshield. We hadn't spoken since the car ride here. I climbed into the bed of Billy's pickup, which was empty. I found a blanket and pulled it over my shoulders.

Patricia found Eyeball quickly, I'll give her that. Just as I was about to settle into the bed of the pickup, I saw her running towards our group, her breasts were bouncing up and down and all the boys, including my brother; were gawking like idiots.

"Patricia— I thought you were—gone." Eyeball stammered as Patricia pulled him into a giant hug. I wasn't expecting Eyeball to notice me staring at them but he did, he looked right at me and I turned away; pretending to have no interest.

"I didn't know Barbie was back in town." I heard Connie's voice and I turned around, I was still a bit upset with her comment earlier but I could let it slide.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "How did you get your parents to let you out past ten?"

"Well… They don't exactly know. They think I'm studying at the library." Connie flashed me an innocent smile and my eyes went wide. Connie's parents were strict Catholics and didn't let Connie out of their sight for more than a second. If they knew she was out past curfew on the other side of town with slops like us, she'd be shipped off to boarding school before she could explain.

"Jesus Christ, If your parents find out they'll kill you."

"Tell me something I don't know. You're lucky I ain't as crazy as them, or I'd smack you for taking the lord's name in vain. " She scoffed, climbing into the back of the pickup. "I just wanted to see if you were doing okay."

"More like you were here to spy on Billy." I gestured to Billy, who was talking to one of Patricia's friends.

"Fuck off won't you?" She narrowed her eyes. "So— how are things going between you and Eyeball anyway? It's real goddamn convenient Patricia had to come home now."

"Nothing really, he's still giving me the cold shoulder." I shrugged, I didn't bother mentioning the conversation we had in the car. I wanted to keep that to myself and I wasn't too sure why.

"He just needs time." Connie sighed, "Like I said, he'll come around— Hey, who do you think that girl is anyway?" Connie peered from the bed of the truck, watching the girl who was talking to Billy with jealous eyes.

"I think Billy is a waste of your time." I said, "He never calls you, and he's never nice to you."

"He's just shy."

"Connie, he pretends he doesn't know you except when you're alone with him." I raised an eyebrow, "You could do so much better."

"Oh yeah? Who do you have in mind?" She snapped, Connie knew I was right and hated it.

I scanned the boys whom were in our distance, and that's when someone unexpected caught my eye. Charlie Hogan sat alone with a bottle of beer. He was the only guy without a girl, and that's how it usually was with him. Connie did like blond-haired boys, and he was a lot nicer than Billy.

"Why not Charlie?" I gestured to Charlie, who was preparing to light himself a smoke.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Connie cried, causing a few people to look. Luckily Charlie wasn't one of those people. Connie went from horrified to starstruck before I could blink. She watched Charlie very closely. "I guess I kinda overreacted…He ain't that bad."

I started to chuckle but I immediately stopped when I saw Patricia guiding Eyeball to her car across the Drive-In. I didn't know why, but it stung quite a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey are you alright?" Connie asked me, trying to see what I was in such a state of shock over. It was too late though, Eyeball and Patricia had already disappeared.

"Nothing." I decided it was best not to mention it to Connie, there was no point in making a big deal of it. Besides Eyeball wasn't mine to claim, I was only pregnant with his child. Not his wife.

"I guess I got nothing to lose." Connie sighed, looking over at Charlie once again. She stood up in the bed of the pickup. "Might as well see what he's all about." I watched Connie jump out of the truck and head towards Charlie, who seemed surprised that anyone really wanted to talk to him; let alone a girl.

The movie started and people started to head towards their cars. Connie and Charlie were still making some sort of small talk as the beginning credits rolled, the greyish glow of the movie light shining on their faces. I stayed put in the bed of the truck, not even bothering to climb up to see the movie. I felt like absolute shit and I didn't feel like having fun, I cursed Ace for forcing me out here.

As if things couldn't get any worse, ten minutes later the all-familiar nausea hit. At first it was mild, but the longer I tried to sit with it the worse it got. I was so stupid to think that I could eat a thing of french fries no problem after puking my guts out for what seemed like eternity. I should have ditched the grease and went with something light, but it was too late to go back.

I hoped to god that the nausea would pass, and I promised myself that I wouldn't give in and run for a restroom. Exactly four minutes later, I was sprinting from the pickup truck to the restroom; which was all the way across the other side of the drive-in. I could feel the bile creeping up my throat as it came into view, _oh god please let me make it….._

I swore I was going to make it, but before I could open the door to the girls restroom my stomach gave and let it all out. I could hear people gasping which made matters worse, the last thing I needed now was people watching me.

As I sputtered and gagged, I heard a car door swing open and footsteps running towards me. The next thing I knew someone was holding my hair back, another hand was on my back. I wanted to see who it was, but I was too busy puking my guts out.

"What the fuck are you looking at huh?" I heard someone snap at the people who were staring. I knew that familiar irritable tone anywhere and knew right away that Eyeball had been the one to come to my rescue.

After I was through, I slowly stood up straight and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. My head was spinning and I felt weak.

"You okay?" Eyeball looked so concerned it made me question how bad I really looked. I slowly nodded and tried to walk, but my body wouldn't have it. I had barely eaten anything all weak and I wasn't getting much sleep either, throwing up was the last straw on my system. Eyeball caught me before I could hit the ground, I just hoped that the people watching thought I had too much to drink. I knew it wasn't really obvious that I was a fifteen year old mom-to-be but I didn't really know anything anymore.

"Jesus Christ." Eyeball breathed as he tried to stand me up straight. I was deteriorating and I knew I needed to go home right away. It's crazy how I was decent about ten minutes ago and now I could barely keep awake. "I'm gonna drive you home."

I opened my mouth to refuse but before I could, I let out the rest of what was in my stomach. Which wasn't much. Eyeball waited till I was finished and then to my surprise, lifted me up and off of the ground.

"I can walk." I grumbled.

He scoffed looking down at me. "I'd like to see you try. Toughie."

As he carried me across the drive-in, I felt more than humiliated. Practically everyone at the drive-in had stopped watching the movie to see Eyeball Chambers, the town bad boy; carrying his best friend's kid sister who was sick and covered in vomit. As we approached Eyeball's car, Ace was too drunk and busy with some girl to notice Eyeball standing a few feet away from him. His car was only two down from Ace's.

"What the hell happened?!" I heard Connie cry, as Eyeball lowered me into the back seat. I went to wave a hand at Connie to show that I was alright, but my white complexion and my shaking body didn't exactly convince her.

"She's jus' sick again is all." Eyeball mumbled, "I'm gonna drive her home."

Connie had climbed into the back seat of the car, she was hovering over me, removing a sweaty lock of hair from my face. "Don't you dare die on me Win. Who's gonna help me pick out my dress for the homecoming dance this school year?" She whined.

"Let's just hope I die then." I grumbled and Connie chuckled.

"Feel better." Connie gave me a kiss on the forehead and popped out of the car, allowing Eyeball to shut the door. Eyeball climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. My stomach started to protest as soon as the car started to move, but I didn't feel as horrible as before.

"Tomorrow you're seein' a doctor." Eyeball spoke from the front seat. "This shit ain't normal."

"It's just the symptoms of you-know-what." I mumbled. "I'll be fine."

"You don't look good Winnie." Eyeball sighed, "You're going to that doctor's office, in fact to make sure you go—I'm coming with you."


End file.
